Revivre auprés d'eux
by sayu-love
Summary: Moi Sarah Livingston bras droit de Voldemort vais accomplir la dérniere folie de albus Dumbledore: retourner dans le passé au temps des tristement célébre Maraudeurs pour changer le cour de l'histoire.Que se passera t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma première fanfic ! Tout appartient a J.K.R si ce n'est quelques personnages et l'intrigue =)**

**J'espere que vous aimerais et n'Hesitez pas a me donnez votre avis !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture! **

* * *

Ce jour la je suis morte.

Oui vous ne rêvez pas je suis morte, non pas physiquement mais mon âme a disparue.

Emporté par cet être si chère qui s'en allé dans un monde ou on ne revient jamais.

Depuis c'est comme si j'étais dans un rêve, j'accomplis des actions mais je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir a ce que je fais : je me contente d'obéir tel un robot.

Savez vous ce que cela fait de perdre la seule personne que vous aimez ?

De savoir que j'amais vous ne verrais son sourire, que vous n'entendrais plus sa voix si chere a vos oreilles.

Sans doute connaissez vous cette souffrance qui vous brule de l'interieure comme un feu ?

Oui sans doute l'avez vous connus, mais vous aviez toujours cette personne qui vous relevez lorque vous tombez.

Cette persone qui fait que vous vivez avec la souffrance , qui fait que même si vous souffrez vous n'abandonnez pas.

Une personne qui vous aide, vous releve et petit a petit grâce a elle vous redecouvrez la joie et vous oubliez !

Et bien pour moi je n'ai malheureusment pas eu la chance de connaitre pareil personne pour m'aider dans mon chagrin.

Non j'étais seule, complétement et irémediablement seule.

Je suis Sarah Livingston, oui Livigston : Une des plus célèbres familles de sang pur en Angleterre.

Des ma plus tendre enfance mes parents faisaient tout pour que je sois un jour le bras droit du maitre des ténèbres, je ne me souviens d'aucune sorte d'affection de leurs part mais plutôt des doloris et autre sort impardonnable sur ma personne.

Malgré la souffrance qu'ils m'imposaient je m'opposais à eux parce que je ne voulais pas d'une vie toute tracé par eux. Une vie qui m'imposait le mariage a mes 17 ans a un mangemort de sang pur et de rejoindre moi-même le rang des mangemorts.

Je n'avais qu'un seul allié, une personne que j'aimais par-dessus tout, mon grand frère _William _

C'étais le seul qui osait s'opposer a nos parents et qui n'acceptais pas leurs visions des choses. Mais lui aussi m'a abandonnée, et m'a laissé seule face au monstre sans pitié que je suis devenu.

Oui vous avez bien compris moi qui déteste les mangemorts en suis finalement devenu une. Et pas n'importe laquelle, je suis devenu en peu de temps le bras droit de Voldemort malgré mon jeune âge.

Pourquoi me direz vous ?

Oui pourquoi être devenu une mangemort alors que Voldemort a tué mon frère ?

C'est très simple : parce que je suis lâche, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, je n'avais plus la force de lutter.

La mort aurais été une récompense pour moi et non une punition a mon erreur (celle de n'avoir pu sauver mon frère) et quelle meilleure punition pour moi que de m'allier a ceux que j'ai toujours détesté.

Mais si je vous raconte ca ce n'est pas pour que vous éprouviez de la pitié non c'est simplement pour que vous compreniez pourquoi en ce jour du 23 octobre je me retrouve dans le quartier générale de l'ordre du phénix enchainée et belle et bien prisonnière de cette homme a la longue barbe blanche.


	2. Chapter 2

- Eh bien miss Livingston ! Vous ne nous avez pas facilitez la tache, j'ai du envoyer cinq de mes meilleurs aurores. Me dis Dumbledore

Je le regardais avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais les laisser me lancer des sortilèges de _stupéfixion_ sans réagir ! Ils étaient tous là devant moi à me regarder avec mépris et même avec peur pour certains, je fus surprise d'en reconnaitre quelqu'un : Il y avait ce sorcier a la peau sombre qui travaillait au ministère et qui s'appelait Kingsley Shacklebolt je crois, lui aussi c'était battu avec moi mais je l'avais remballée assez rapidement. Vantarde moi, non mais réaliste oui. Je reconnu aussi Remus Lupin, loup garou de son état, mais il différant des autres loups garou que je connais, prenez Fenrir Greyback par exemple, eh bien il ferait tout pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ce Lupin à l'air d'avoir choisit le camp adverse.

- Messieurs je vous prierais de nous laissez seuls, miss Livingston et moi-même quelques instants demanda Dumbledore aux aurores.

- Vous êtes sur Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Lupin d'un ton anxieux

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, allez y j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Eh bien ! C'a allait être plus simple que prévu pour me libérer, vu que Dumbledore lui-même me facilite la tâche. Je tentais de me concentrer pour rassembler mes pouvoirs, puisque je suis une des rares personnes à pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette. Je sentis les étincelles bleus jaillirent de moi comme d'habitude lorsque je pratiquais ce genre de magie. Mais bizarrement rien ne se passa, je levais mon regard vers Dumbledore pour le voir souriant et amusé.

- Il est inutile de vous épuisez miss Livingston, cela ne marchera pas puisque ces cordes empêche toute effusions de magie, me dit –il de son air toujours calme comme s'il me demandait le temps qu'il fait.

- Je suis vraiment impressionné miss, vous êtes une des rares personne qui puisse se vanter d'être extraordinaire, vous avez des dons grandiose ! Mais quelle tristesse que votre magie soit utilisé a mauvaise escient. Et je cru sentir de la tristesse dans sa voix. J'allais répondre lorsque je sentis une intrusion dans mon esprit, alors monsieur voulez savoir a quoi je pense. Je fermis mon esprit, et cela marcha puisque ressortit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

- Je vois que vous possédez aussi des talents d'oclumentie. Il est inutile de vos cacher, je sais ce que vous avez enduré ainsi que la raison pour laquelle vous êtes passé de l'autre coté.

Là j'avoue qu'il m'avait ébahi, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il savait a propos de moi, je feignis l'ignorance :

- J'ai choisit moi-même de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je suis en totale accord avec sa vision des choses ! criai-je plus pour me convaincre moi-même que lui

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit miss, ici personne ne vous jugera, je n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fait, non loin de moi cette idée. Mais j'aimerais vous rappeler que William sera véritablement très déçu s'il vous voyait à l'heure qu'il est.

Quoi !! Il a connut Will, mais je ne comprends pas Will ne m'en a jamais parlé, est si c'était une ruse de ce vieux fou pour m'obliger à parler.

- Je vois à votre regard que vous vous demandez comment est ce que je connais votre frère William, je dois dire que c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup, il m'a lui-même demande peu avant de mourir de vous inscrire a Poudlard pour votre dernière année d'étude. Il pensait sans doute que Poudlard était mieux que Durmstang ou vous avez fait toutes vos études.

- Will ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Vous mentez ! Il savait très bien que mes parents ne m'auraient pas laissé aller à Poudlard.

- Oui c'est exacte, votre frère en était conscient, mais avant de mourir il avait prévu que vous viviez avec lui, il avait même acheté une maison pour que vous puissiez vivre ensemble. Malheureusement il n'a pas eu le temps de vous le faire savoir. Pensez qu'il soit content de voir que ses efforts on été anéantis, lui qui ne voulait pas que vous deveniez comme votre famille et qui a tout fait pour vous en protéger. Me dis avec cette habituel ton calme qui le caractérisait mais je perçu de la tristesse et de la déception.

Je me rendais compte qu'il avait raison, Will n'aurais jamais voulu que je m'allie aux mangemorts ! Il ne cessait de me répéter qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai honte ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ca, moi qui déteste tellement Voldemort je me suis allié à lui ! Will ! Pardonne-moi ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris ! Mais je ferais tout pour détruire Voldemort ! Je te le promets !

- Bien ! Je vois que vous avez compris miss Livingston, tout le monde à droit a une seconde chance si le repentir est sincère ! Mais vous pouvez effacer ce que vous avez fait, il n'est pas trop tard.

- Mais si, il est trop tard ! Ces personnes que j'ai détruite, ces familles que j'ai brisées ! Il est trop tard je ne peux pas les faire revivre ! Criais-je avec tout le désespoir dont j'étais emplit.

- Non ! Il reste encore quelque chose à faire. Tout n'est pas perdu miss, si vous réussissez votre mission plus d'un innocent aura la vie sauve grâce a vous me, répondit-il avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Quelle est cette mission ?

- Eh bien disons que vous allez rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais dans une autre époque : celle des maraudeurs !

- Quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Chers élèves si ce soir vous voyais le choipaux c'est pour une raison bien précise: En effet ce soir nous accueillons une nouvelle élève qui nous viens de Durmstang ! Je vous prie d' accueillir miss Sarah Livingston !

Le professeur McGonagall poussa les portes et je pus enfin entrer dans la grande salle: C'était une grande salle avec un plafond dont on ne voyait pas le fond, je m'avançais toujours sur de moi vers ce choipaux qui allait décidais de ma maison. En marchant je pus constater que plusieurs élèves me fixais avec des yeux ronds, mais j'avais l'habitude d'attirer les regards surtout avec mon physique car sans me vanter je dirais que je suis belle: mes cheveux d'un noir de jais m'arrive jusqu'aux omoplates, mes yeux sont bleus, d'un bleu océan déchainé. Ma peau a toujours été légèrement halé contrastant ainsi avec mes yeux. Et enfin je dirais pour ma silhouette que beaucoup de garçons m'on dit que j'avais des formes la ou il faut. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours attiré la jalousie des autres filles.

Je m'avançais tranquillement vers le tabouret ou je pu m'assoir au vu de tous le monde.

Mais bon sang pourquoi ais-je écouté ce vieux fou ? Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée encore ?

_Flash back _

Non mais attendez il est sérieux là? Il veux que je revienne de vingt ans en arrière! Je savais qu'il était un peu gâteux mais alors là il est carrément fou !

- Je vous donne une seconde chance, de pouvoir effacer vos erreurs, alors a vous de saisir cette chance.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous demandez au bras droit de Voldemort de changer le futur pour faire triompher le bien !

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites mais pour moi vous n'êtes pas une mangemort vous êtes une jeune fille qui a perdu ses repères, une jeune fille qui n 'a simplement pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie! Je sais qui vous êtes au fond de vous même si vous essayez de le cacher.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Qui vous dit que je n'éprouve pas du plaisir à commettre ces actions pour mon maitre!

- Je le sais parce que vous êtes la première a condamner « votre maitre » comme vous l'appelez. Mais je sais aussi que votre pire ennemie est vous-même, que depuis que vous avez choisit les forces du mal, vous vous dégoutez et c'est bien dommage car vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, malheureusement vous êtes une des nombreuses victime de Lord Voldemort dis-il en soupirant.

Je le regardais dans une les yeux et vis qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Une victime moi? Je ne comprend vraiment pas.

- D'accord admettons que je sois d'accord, je ne comprend pas ce que je devrais faire une fois là-bas et puis je ne connais ni les maraudeurs ni leurs histoires! »

Non mais c'est vrai, j'en ai déjà entendu parler par Rogue lorsque il m'a parlé de ses années Poudlard mais je ne sais rien de plus. Et puis qui a eu l'idée absurde de trouver ce nom de maraudeurs !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Livingston, je vous laisserais plusieurs heures pour réfléchir a ma proposition. Mais avant cela j'aimerais vous racontez une histoire qui vous permettra de mieux comprendre ce que vous devrais faire une fois là-bas.

Et pendant plus de deux heures il se mit à me parler de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrow qui sont les fameux maraudeurs, me racontant tout, depuis leurs enfance jusqu'à leurs morts pour certains. Le mariage de James Potter avec Lily Evans parents de Harry Potter. Celui-ci ayant fait l'objet d'une prophétie a sa naissance, qui disait qu'il aurait le pouvoir de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Il me raconte tout de la lycanthropie de Lupin, a la mort des parents de l'élu trahi par leur meilleur ami Pettigrow. Voila j'avais bien raison de dire que les amis servent a rien sinon a vous trahir un jour ou l'autre.

Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt intéressent de l'entendre me parler du survivant. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que Voldemort aurait crée des horcruxes, c'est la plus noire magie qui puisse exister ! J'étais son bras droit et pourtant je ne le savais pas ! Mais bon en même temps ce n'est pas la confiance qui caractérise Voldemort.

- Bien, je suppose que vous demandez pourquoi faire ce voyage? Eh bien c'est simple, le jeune Harry n'est pas prêt pour ce duel final avec Voldemort, il est épuisé moralement par toutes les pertes qu'il à subies depuis sa naissance ! Il a perdu espoir en voyant tout ceux qu'il aime disparaitre petit a petit. C'est pour ca que, vous devez agir pour refaire ce monde et par la même vous retrouverez celle que vous étiez . Je vais vous laissez dormir quelques heurs et vous viendrais me donner votre réponse.

Il se leva, appela ses aurors et leurs demanda de m'emmener dans la chambre. C'était une petite chambre avec pour seul objet un lit. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et tentais de réfléchir. Mais j'étais fatigué et le sommeil s'empara naturellement de moi. Et je fit ce cauchemar qui me torture depuis deux ans déjà.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou a tous ! voilla la suite =) Je tient a rappeler encore une fois que les maraudeurs (malheureusement) Lily et le contexte ne m'appariennent pas, ils sont a une femme géniale(je suis un peu jalouse) Qui est J. .**

* * *

En effet depuis plus de 2 ans je revis chaque nuit mon enlèvement et la mort de Will : Cela se passa une nuit alors que Will et moi étions dans son appartement, cela faisait deux jours que je m'était échappé de chez moi pour vivre avec Will, et je venais d'avoir 15 ans.

J'avais passé deux jours de pur bonheur avec Will mais malheureusement j'aurais du me douter que on n'échappe pas si facilement a ses origines. Will et moi venions de diner quand tout a coup un patronus en forme de faucon arriva et il cria avec une voix d'homme :

« Will emmène la vite il arrive et il est au courant pour la prophétie! Il a dépêcher ses mangemort pour vous trouver ! Met la a l'abris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passer mais lorsque je me tournais vers Will je fus choqué: Pour la première fois je lisais de la peur dans ses yeux et il était aussi pale qu'un fantôme

« Will qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ?Pourquoi cet avertissement ?

A mes questions Will sembla se réveiller et se tourna vers moi.

« Viens nous partons ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester une minute de plus !

Il me prit le bras et je sus qu'il allait transplanner. Mais rien ne se passa.

A ce moment des dizaines de mangemorts apparurent autour de nous, en nous encerclent.

Un d'entre eux s'avança et prit la parole :

« Eh bien _Will_ crois tu pouvoir transplanner sans notre accord ? Et n'oubliez pas le maitre la veut vivante mais je vous laisse vous amuser avec lui dit il aux autres mangemorts

« Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ! Cria mon frère.

Et alors s'ensuivit un combat, je ne faiblissait pas je ne savais pas d'où me venais cette rage de vaincre mais je me battais comme une lionne. Malheureusement mon frère se battait avec plus de trois mangemorts et ce qui devait arrivait arriva, je me tournais vers lui au moment ou un des mangemorts prononça ces deux mots qui détruiront ma vie :

« _Avada Kedavra ! » _

Et je vis Will tombais lentement, je vis ses yeux ouvert s'écarquillait et a ce moment je ne sus ce qui se passait autour de moi, plus rien ne comptait, pas même ma vie.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » criais-je en tombant a genoux devant lui.

Je me réveillais en sursaut comme chaque nuit. Je regardais autour de moi, j'était toujours dans cette chambre-cellule. Je me levais tranquillement, je venais de prendre ma décision.

Et je m'avançais vers la porte lentement mais déterminé.

« Emmenez moi chez Dumbledore ! Je dois lui parler!

Quelques minutes plus tard je me trouvais dans le bureau de Dumbledore assise sur un fauteuil en face de lui

-J'ai pris ma décision et j'accepte de faire cette mission !

-Eh bien je n'en attendais pas moins de vous miss, je dois cependant vous prévenir que vous ne pourrais revenir, vous devrais vivre là-bas me dis-il

Ouais en même temps je vois pas trop ce que ca change vu que j'ai personne qui me regretterais ici

-J'accepte quand même !

-C'est entendu alors! Vous devrais protéger les parents de lui au péril de votre propre vie.

Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui. Il me donna un pendentif avec un sablier accroché au bout.

-Ceci est un retourner de temps, il devrait disparaitre lorsque vous arriverez a destination. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non.

-Bien voici une lettre que vous donnerez a mon passé, il vous aiderais dans votre mission.

miss Livingston, Will aurait fière de vous s'il avez pu vous voir me dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Puis il pris le pendentif, me l'accrochais autour du cou et lui fit fait une vingtaine de tour. La dernière chose que je vis fut ce vieil homme au cœur d'or me sourire.

Puis j'atterris tête la première sur de l'herbe fraiche. Je me relevais et observais les alentours: je me trouvais dans un grand parc avec un grand lac sombre, devant moi se dressais un immense château, il était plutôt sombre mais vraiment grand.

Je m'approchais de la porte, et entrais dans un immense hall, je devais trouver Dumbledore.

« Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ? Je me tournais vers la voix et je vis devant Dumbledore certes un peu jeune mais c'était bien lui.

- Je dois vous parlez seule a seule dis-je, il me regardais un moment puis me pria de le suivre. Il me conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs et escaliers. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant une gargouille devant laquelle Dumbledore s'arrêta :

« Fizwizbiz ! Et la gargouille tourna pour laisser voir un escalier en colimaçon avec au bout une porte en chêne massif.

Je montais avec lui et m'installais avec lui dans son bureau : C'était un grand bureau avec toutes sorte d'objet que je reconnaissait comme un strutoscope qui signale une présence ennemie mais aussi des tas des livres et un phénix, je n'en avais encore jamais vu mais je le trouvais fascinant .

Je me tournais vers Dumbledore et lui tendis la lettre en lui disant mon nom.

Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture je voyais son visage se décomposer

- Eh bien le futur est plus sombre que je ne l'aurais pensé ! Je vois miss que mon futur vous accorde une grande confiance.

Je restais muette, une grande confiance en moi mais pourquoi? Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais ce vieil homme.

- Bien vous allez me suivre dans la grande salle ou le diner a déjà lieu, vous sera répartit a ce moment là.

Il se lève et me demande de le suivre, et nous refaisons le trajet de retour pour aller dans cette grande salle, arrivé devant deux grande en chêne il me demande d'attendre qu'il m'appelle pour entrer.

_Fin du Flash back_

Et donc voila, maintenant je n'est plus qu'a attendre que ce choipaux me dise ou je vais

« hum! Je distingue beaucoup de capacités : je vois une grande intelligence et de grand pouvoir, je vois aussi que ton ascendance est digne de Serpentard mais ta force de caractère et ton courage te place a GRYFFONDOR !

Abasourdie je me dirigeais vers la table qui m'acclamait! Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber a Gryffondor, je pensais tomber a Serpentard. Eh puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'origine digne de Serpentard, notre famille est de sang-pur certes mais ce n'est pas comparable a Serpentard! Enfin je crois! Je m'assis a la dernière place de libre c'est-à-dire entre un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux doré, et une rousse aux yeux vert. En face de moi se trouvais un garçon plutôt mignon : brun avec des yeux gris. La rousse me souria et me parla:

-Salut tu est Sarah? Je suis Lily Evans, et voici Rémus Lupin me dit-elle en désignant le blond aux yeux doré, celui en face de toi c'est Sirius Black, et a coté de lui c'est son meilleur ami James Potter, a coté c'est Peter Pettigrow. Ces quatre la forme un groupe du nom de maraudeurs. Je les observais, ¨Potter était brun avec des yeux marrons derrière des lunettes. Et apparemment le futur traitre avait tout d''un lâche: petit, enrobée, et se cachant derrière lupin.

- Ah et voila mes meilleures amies Morgane Nolan et Alice Smith et son petit ami Franck Londubat.

Nolan était blonde aux yeux vert qui pétillait de malice, Smith avait l'air d'être la bonté même.

Mais je m'attardais un peu plus sur Londubat, alors c'est lui qui se fera par cette folle de Bellatrix. Je n'ais jamais pu la supporter, une vrai sadique.

- Alors comme ca tu viens de Durmstrang? C'est vrai qu'on y enseigne la magie noire?

Me demanda Potter avec un air dégouté.

- Oui en effet mais pas seulement.

-Et pourquoi est tu venu a Poudlard ?

-Je crois pas que cela te concerne Black !

Le silence se fit, non mais pour qui se prend il cet idiot! Il a cru qu'il pouvais me manipuler comme ca.

- hum. Alors viens Sarah je vais te montrer ton dortoir vu que nous serons ensemble, d'ailleurs si tu a besoin d'aide Rémus et moi sommes préfet.

Je suivis Lily , dans mon futur chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello a tous ! Voici enfin la suite ^^ J'ai été longue je sais =) Merci a toute les rewiews ! Je rappelle que tout est a Joanne sauf quelques perso et l'intrigue.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveillais encore en sursaut comme chaque nuit depuis deux ans, hanté par ce même cauchemar. Apparemment mon voyage temporel n'avait pas changé ce fait là.

Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était 5 heures, alors que les cours commençais a 8heurs. Je me levais en soupirant tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, une demi heure plus tard, je descendis dans la salle commune.

Je fus extrêmement surprise de voir Lupin assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune les yeux dans le vague. Je profitais du fait qu'il ne m'avais pas encore vu pour l'observer discrètement: Sincèrement si Evans ne m'avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Lupin je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais reconnu. Je n'avais jamais vu les autres maraudeurs avant, mais Lupin si: Je l'avait déjà vu étant donné qu'il était auror et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait changé a ce point: Ces cheveux n'était plus grisonnant mais d'un éclat brun doux et soyeux, il avait l'air fatigué mais beaucoup moins que dans le futur. Mais surtout ce qui me frappa ce fut ses yeux ambres, des yeux qui dans le futur était fatigué, terne et sans vie a force des épreuves qu'il avait subis mais aujourd'hui ils étaient joyeux, pétillant bien qu'il gardait une maturité qui n'était pas de son âge notamment du a sa lycanthropie. Vous devez sans doute vous demandez comment je sais tout ceci sur Lupin, eh bien en fait c 'est simple déjà avant de le connaitre j'avais entendu parler de lui par Severus qui le détestais.

Mais lors de ma capture, il fut un des seuls a m'approcher et celui qui me surveillait lors de mon « séjour » dans les cachots.J'avais donc pu bien l'observer pendant ce laps de temps.

Je sortis de mes pensée en entendant la voix de Lupin :

- Hum. Bonjour Sarah, tu t'est réveillais tôt ce matin, a tu bien dormis? Me demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- Oui ca va, juste un peu de mal a dormir mais rien de grave. Il m'invita a m'assoir et entama une discussion a propos des cours, de Poudlard, de l'histoire des maisons et tout un blabla inutile. Je me contentais de l'écouter sans rien dire, et je sursautais lorsque arriva Evans habillé et prête a descendre prendre le petit déjeuner:

- Ah tu est là Sarah, je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir vu dans ton lit, tu a bien dormis? Ah Remus tu est là aussi, ca va? Me demanda-t-elle je me contentais de lui répondre par un hochement de tête tandis que Lupin lui renvoyais les civilités et politesses d'usage.

Peu habitué a la politesse et gentillesse je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir face a ce tableau complètement niais des deux élèves vous devez vous dire que je suis méchante, cynique... mais en fait non malgré tous les défauts que j'ai, je dois dire que ceux là n'en font pas partit.

Non, c'est juste que depuis Will je n'ai plus l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi, me demandant si j'ai bien dormis. Non vraiment chez tous les mangemorts cette habitude était refoulée si l'on voulait rester vivant: Bah vous imaginez vous le seigneur des ténèbres vous demandez si vous avez bien dormis?Pff! Ridicule! Ce serait a coup de doloris qu'il vous demanderais de ne pas dormir autant.

Je m'interrompis dans mes pensées lorsque Evans nous proposa de descendre manger:

- Au fait Sarah, excuse Sirius pour hier mais il est un peu trop curieux et il n'a pas preuve de delicatesse .

Les laissant me devancer et parler de cours, je marchais en silence plongée dans mes pensé, je me sentais un peu a l'écart face a eux, si insouciant ne se doutant pas du futur sombre auquel ils seraient confrontés.

Et moi.

Moi le monstre, celle qui a vendu son âme au Diable vous pensez sans doute que j'exagère mais non pas du tout, je sais bien que jamais je ne serais en paix, c'est pourquoi je veux pour une fois faire quelque chose de bien avant de rejoindre Will à jamais. Je vais mettre toute mon énergie dans cette mission que Dumbledore ma confié.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle et encore une fois je fus éblouit par la beauté du ciel enchanté. Je m'asseyais entre Lupin et Evans et pris une tasse de café un bol de chocolat chaud accompagné de toasts, d'œufs aux bacons, de petit gâteaux secs et de jus de citrouille. Je surprit le regard incrédule de Lupin et Evans.

- Bah quoi? Leurs demandais-je

- Euh rien, c'est juste que je me demandais ou tu mettais tout ce que tu mange. La remarque d'Evans m'arracha un sourire qui disparut aussitôt que j'entendis un brouhaha de gloussement s'élevait . Agacé je me tournais vers la source du bruit qui se trouvais être l'entrée des 3 derniers maraudeurs et je faillit me levais et jetais un sort de mutisme a toutes ces cruches qui gloussait car si il ya quelque chose que je déteste le matin c'est le bruit inutile, Black s'installa en face de moi, Norton s'asseiya a côté de Lupin qui rougissait pour on se sait quelle raison, et Pettigrow a côté de Evans.

Quand à Potter il embrassa Evans et se mit en face d'elle.

- Bonjour tous le monde! Au fait Sarah désolé pour hier mais en fait j'aime pas trop Durmstrang me répondit-il avec sincérité.

- Ah! Bah t'est pas le seul, lui répondis-je en maugréant.

- Eh pourquoi t'est venu a Poudlard? Me demanda Black

- Pourquoi? Je te gène? Lui répondis-je

- Non bien sur que non! Me répondis t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bref! Au fait Sirius ton plan est prêt pour ces satanés serpents? Demanda Potter

- Oui c'est fait, il ne reste plus qu'a exécuter le plan comme prévu répondit Black avec amusement.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous allez faire encore? Encore une blague contre les Serpentards? Demanda Evans avec une mine mi-amusé mi-agacé.

- Regarde le travail de pro et admire Lily! Lui répondis Black

Il pointa sa baguette sur la table des Serpentards et murmura une formule. Quelque minutes plus tard les Serpentards se retrouvèrent tous affublée de tutus et de ballerines de danseuses, les filles comme les garçons. La grande salle entière explosa de rire. A ce moment là sans que je puisse contrôler mes expressions un énorme sourire se retrouva sur mon visage, sourire qui fut provoqué par la blague je perçu bien les regards étonnée de Lily et des maraudeurs de me voir rire a gorge déployée mais je m'en fichais car pour l'instant j'étais trop occupée a rigoler comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis le proffesseur Macgonnagall arriva en furie a la table des Gryffondors.

- Potter et Black ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite ! C'est une honte pour votre maison! Cria le professeur MacGonagall et Black et Potter la suivirent avec des regards arrogant et fière. J'en profitais pour me calmer, alors que le professeur Flitwick avec un coup de baguette rendait aux Serpentards leurs apparences.

- Eh bien, je pense que tu apprécie la blague de Sirius et James me dit Evans avec un petit sourire amusé.

Je lui répondis par un sourire et nous nous levâmes pour allée en cours, un cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentards. En entrant dans les cachots, je détaillais le professeur, un certain Horace Slughorn: Il était plutôt mince mais avec un assez gros ventre, ses yeux bleus fixait les élèves avec attention, et il portait une léger moustache, il devait avoir la cinquantaine.

- Bonjour a tous! Ne vous asseyais pas tout de suite, je veux que cette nouvelle année scolaire se passe sous le signe de la tolérance entre les maisons, c'est pourquoi les binômes se feront entre des maisons différentes.

- Bien alors fit-il en tirant une liste et en appelant les élèves : Evans avec Lestrange, Potter avec White, Black avec Black, Norton avec Mulciber, Lupin avec Rockwood, Pettigrow avec Rosier, Madison avec Avery, Reilly avec McFear, Lakey avec Nott, Lewis avec Parkinson et enfin Livingston avec Rogue. Maintenant asseyais vous en silence et préparer la potions inscrite au tableau

Je regardais tout le monde s'assoir, et je vis bien la mimique de dégout de Black d'être avec Bellatrix mais pour une fois je le plaignait car supporter cette folle relever du miracle. D'ailleurs je me disputais souvent avec elle lorsque nous étions au quartier générale.

Je m''asseyais a coté de Rogue au premier rang. C'étais sans doute le seul que j'était heureuse de revoir, il avait été mon confident et seul ami. Et je m'était toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait chez les mangemorts cat il apparait comme froid et cruelle mais en fait je savais qu'il été tous ce qu'il y a de plus doux avec les personnes qu'il aimait( personnes qui malheureusement se comptais sur les doigts d'une seule main).

- Salut je m'appelle Sarah Livingston, lui dis-je dans l'espoir qu'il s'ouvre a moi.

- Severus Rogue marmonna t-il

- Enchantée de te connaitre Severus ! Alors si tu veux je vais chercher les ingrédients pendant que tu fait chauffer le chaudron, lui répondis je avec sourire.

Je me levais sans attendre sa réponse et allais chercher les ingrédients, je retrouvais Black devant l'armoire et en me voyant approcher il me fit un sourire narquois:

- Alors Sarah on pactise avec Servilus? Me dit-il avec flegme.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre tellement j'étais blasée par son comportement immature. Je pris les ingrédients et retournais a ma place sans me préoccuper des regards incrédules de Severus , je commençais a mettre les ingrédients sans même regarder le livre, regard.

- Je vois que tu est très douée en potions, même moi je ne saurais faire cette potion sans livre. Me dit-il et je perçu clairement une note d'admiration dans sa voix.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Ce qui était a moitié vrai vu que c'est lui qui dans le futur me l'avais appris.

- Ah oui comment c'est a Dumstrang? Me demanda-t-il avide de savoir.

je le regardais plutôt étonnée, le Severus que j'avais devant moi était vraiment différent de son futur.

- Bah en fait c'est totalement différent d'ici, c'est un manoir immense dont on ne connait pas les limites. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus sinistre, il n'y a pas de parc comme ici. Mais il y a un grand lac si sombre qu'on en voit pas les profondeurs. En plus il neige tous le temps là-bas.

- Et vous aviez de bons professeurs?

- Bah ca dépend, nous n'avions que très peu de professeur femmes, tous comme chez les élèves la majorités étaient des hommes , mais sinon il sont plutôt compétant. Mais si c'est plutôt vieux jeux là-bas, avec leurs vison Sang-purs.

nous continuâmes la potion tout en discutant et je fus agréablement surprise de bien m'entendre avec lui. Les gens pensent en le voyant qu'il est méchant et insensible mais en fait c'est faux: C'est vrai qu'il est sarcastique et un peu froid mais en parlant avec lui je fus surprise de le voir plutôt drôle et enjouée(surtout lorsque l'on parlait de potions).A la fin du cours, je fus contente de m'être rapprochée de lui, et il me proposa même de faire nos devoirs ensemble a la bibliothèque le Week-end prochain. Et j'acceptais avec plaisir je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner avec Evans et Norton qui n'arrêtais pas de me coller.

- Hum, Sarah tu sais tu devrais faire attention a Rogue, je sais qu'il peut vraiment être méchant quand il veux et il s'intéresse beaucoup a la magie noire me dit Evans avec un petit air gêné

Non ! mais attendez je rêve là, elle ose me dire de ne pas trainer avec lui alors qu'elle a été sa meilleure amie depuis ses 8 ans !

- Bon alors écoute moi bien Evans, déjà tu n'a pas a me dire avec qui je dois parler ou non ! Ensuite je te croyais plus intelligente que ca, tu ne te fie que aux apparences! Et Severus n'est pas aussi méchant que tu a l'air de le penser! Il ne faut pas se fier a son masque de froideur, parce que je sens qu'il est tous sauf méchant! Maintenant avant que n'ai une autre de tes remarques débiles je vais aller manger! Lui répondis-je et je les abandonnais là sous leurs airs ébahi en allant m'asseyoir tranquillement et commençais a manger Cependant mon repos fut de courte durée puisque je vis Les maraudeurs, Norton et Evans s'assoir autour de moi. Je n'y fis pas attention et continua a manger tranquillement.

- Hum, je suis désolé Sarah, tu avais raison je n'aurais pas du le juger. Après tout j'ai moi-même été son amie alors je te comprends et je m'excuse. Me dit Evans avec un air coupable.

- Bon c'est pas grave oublions. Lui répondis-je tout en continuant a manger

- Euh... De quoi vous parler les filles? Demanda Potter

- Rien, rien des histoires de filles lui répondis Evans

- Au fait tu peut m'appeler Lily tu sais me dit-elle gentiment.

- Ouais nous aussi après tout tu fais partit de notre groupe maintenant acquiesça Potter... non James. Dire que je fus surprise serait un euphémisme, ils m'acceptaient comme ca sans même me connaitre et faisant de moi une de leur amie ...C'est hum... Bizarre comme sensation...Une impression de bien-être, et d'incertitude en même temps. Mais ce n'étais pas un sentiment désagréable au contraire.

* * *

**La suite bientôt sur vos écrans ! =)**

**Bisous a tous ! **


End file.
